Risen
by LoveJackxwriting
Summary: The pevensies never left narnia...tragics happen and Susan is left by hersekf to make some strong decisions...............


_**Risen**_

1

Lucy dead.

Peter missing.

Edmund absent.

Susan sadly sighed as she listed the tragics that had happened in the past months. Tragics that happened all too soon. Her journal was stained with the many tears that had fallen. Looking up when she heard a knock at the door, she quickly wiped her misty eyes and commanded,"Come in!" Everyday she hoped it was Edmund coming out of his room, but no, it was Repicheep. Susan sadly gazed at the mouse, uttering not a word. "I just wanted to tell your highness that everywhere, far and near, has been searched...no high king", Repicheep timidly told her. "Thank you, that will be all", Susan managed to say as Repicheep left. Her reeling mind slowly went over the heartaches once again...

~It was a cool breezy morning as the four royal siblings strolled in the woods, unaware of the pairs of eyes that closely followed their every move. Suddenly an arrow sliced through the air, landing right above Edmund's head. A small army of werewolves, dwarfs, and hags charged. Only armed with Lucy's fire flower juice, and Peter's sword the kings and queens of old were cornered. There was thought to be total peace in the land...apparently not. Susan reached for her horn...it wasn't there! Edmund dashed to the nearest tree and pulled out the magic horn. Before he could blow on it, he was knocked out of the tree with an arrow. He lay stunned on the ground. Lucy was grabbed and a knife was held at her throat. Susan launched herself towards the horn, picking it up she stopped for a instinct. Bad mistake. Lucy fell to the floor after the hag carried out it's plan. Horrified, Susan hardly managed to blow the horn and hope it was not too late. Peter was unable to fight off all the creatures to reach his injured sister. Lucy's pale, quivering fingers reached for her fire flower juice to take a drop before her last breath. No prevail. Luckily help came, but only for the older three. With Lucy all hope was lost. Shorty after Peter went missing in the middle of the night and Edmund shut himself into his room, too overcome with grief.~

Susan missed Lucy's cheerful smile that always made her feel warm inside, Edmund's smart remarks, and Peter's warm loving eyes that watched her like a father. The only comforter was Lucy's old trusty friend, Mr. Tummnus, the fawn.

Walking down the grand stairs, Susan stopped at Edmund's door and softly knocked. A mouse came out of a small door nearby. Su looked at Repicheep hopefully, but he shook his head. Another day without Edmund...that's OK Susan guessed, as long as Repicheep keeps his keen eyes on the young king. A maid ran up the continuous stairs and told Susan that Sir Mingen wanted to met her in the throne room. "What could he want?", Susan thought as she followed the maid down. After a few minutes, Queen Susan the Gentle made her way over to the throne room. Sitting down in her solid gold throne, she ordered to let Mingen enter. She quickly noticed as he approached that he gazed at the other three empty thrones and sighed.

Mingen took a quick bow and started to state his request,"Your highness, I have had been noticed by my trusty fellow, Pippum, of a unknown rule of the past." Pulling out a paper, he quoted,"If thine kingdom have thy not king and queen of the full four, let thee be replaced." "What?", Susan nearly jumped out of her seat. " I can not change the law your highness", the centaur replied trying hard to hold back a sly smile. "Where would I find ones noble enough to replace the throne?", Susan questioned. "In the land of Rever, among the Revons." "Very well, let it be done", Susan replied with a faint sorrow. It had been Peter himself who quoted those exact words. She dismissed Mingen and returned to her room.

2

A few days later Susan awoke to the talk of a crowd. Slipping her clothes on she looked out her window and sighed. The Revon's had reached Cair Paravel. Quickly stopping at Edmund's door she took her usual knock, no answer. Repicheep crawled out but she was already gone. She hurried towards the throne room, completely forgetting about breakfest and took her chair. Just as Mingen had, she stared sadly at the other three. Empty as usual. Her attention snapped back to reality as the double doors opened up to a village of Revons. The cheif bowed and addressed her immediately,"Your highness, Queen Susan, my name is Chief Sansas and I have come here at your request to find a new king and queen." "Here are my ten sons and daughters, may they please you." The ten siblings stepped up, ages ranging from fourteen to twenty-six. "You know this will take a generous amount of days to decide", Susan reasoned. "Of course your highness, as long as it takes", he willingly agreed. "Very well", and turning to two guards nearby she commanded," Tither and Heswa, please show Sir Sansas and his companions to their rooms located on the east wing." "Yes your highness",they humbly replied.

Strolling through the garden with one of Sir Sansas' daughter, Susan felt a special feeling. A feeling she hadn't felt since Lucy had left her...a feeling only a sister could figure out.


End file.
